¿Tomboy? ¿Womanizer?
by ARcoKill
Summary: Bellota no sabe el significado de marimacho, y Butch no comprende el significado de mujeriego. Pueden ser buenos atletas. Pero no les dan mucho al coco. /-¡AUXILIO!- Bellota solo rió/ ¿Intercambio de significados?


_**One-Shot de Bellota y Butch, espero que os guste, que lo difundáis y pongáis reviews.**_

_**Declaraciones: las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen.**_

_P.O.V BELLOTA_

Marimacho...¿qué significa?. Me enfado cuando me lo llaman, pero simplemente para no preguntarles cual es su significado. Creo que un día nos lo explicaron en clase, en Lenguaje, pero supongo que esa ahora estaría dormida, y no me entere.

Pensé en preguntarles a Bombón y Burbuja lo que significaba, pero, al final dedicidi que no, no quería quedar como una idiota delante de ellas.

Y no me queda a nadie a quien preguntarle, a no ser...

Lo tengo, Butch no sabe que es ser mujeriego, yo le podría comunicar que significado tiene esa palabra y Butch podría decirme que significado tiene marimacho. Ay Bellota, tu genialidad no tiene límites.

Después de unos minutos de andar, me encontraba en el parque, donde casi siempre Butch estaba. Supuestamente le relajaba, pero, en verdad no me importaba un comino.

Ande un poco para localizarle, hasta que lo hice. Estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, mirando al suelo, parecía pensativo y muy concentrado. De seguro no quería que nadie le interrumpiera...

-¡HOLA BUTCH!- grité mientras sonreía y reía al mismo tiempo, ya que el muy idiota se había asustado

-¿Qué quieres Bellota?- me preguntó mientras volvía a su pose actual, era extraño, ni siquiera se había enojado

-Tú quieras saber lo que significa mujeriego ¿cierto?- le pregunté sonriendo mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Sí, ¿por qué?- me preguntó alzando la mirada, haciendo que estas chocarán

-Yo te lo puedo decir, si tu me dices que significa marimacho- finalicé sonriendo, mientras le miraba. Él solo sonrió burlón y asintió. ¿Por qué fue una sonrisa burlona? ...extraño.

-Esta bien, empieza tú- me dijó mientras volvía su mirada al suelo

-Bien, mujeriego puede significar, muy adicto a las mujeres, quiero decir, tú tienes suerte con las mujeres, y sin mencionar que todas las chicas de nuestro instituto están coladas por ti. Un mujeriego se puede caracterizar por nunca llevar una relación sería, él solo usa a las mujeres y después las deja sin importarle en absoluto si les ha roto el corazón. Por eso te llaman mujeriego- finalicé mientras le miraba seria

Él solo levanto la mirada, y sonrió, después me miró

-Yo no soy un mujeriego, sólo que aún no he encontrado a la chica indicada- se excusó mientras hacia un puchero de niño pequeño y se cruzaba de brazos. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Me da igual lo que digas, ahora explícame que significa marimacho- le exigí mientras le miraba amenazante

-Esta bien, marimacho se les llama a las personas del sexo femenino que actúan como hombres. Por ejemplo, lo que te hace ver a ti marimacho, es que..., llevas ropa 'típicamente' masculina, prácticas deportes que son típicamente considerados para ser practicados por chicos...y más cosas- me explicó mientras me miraba divertido. Como si decirme que soy como un hombre le resultará gracioso.

-¿Conque me estas diciendo que ellos me llaman hombre?- dijé mientras ponía un semblante extrañamente serio.

Butch solo me asintió restándole importancia. Estaba llena de ira, y necesitaba desahogarme en alguien, así que, ¿adivinar en quien?

_P.O.V NORMAL_

Bellota estaba sentada en un pequeño banco blanco, y Butch estaba al lado suyo, sujetando una bolsa de hielos contra su mejilla inflamada.

-¿Por qué me has golpeado?- preguntó Butch mientras miraba a la chica con rencor

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a golpear?- ofreció ella levantando el puño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡AUXILIO!- exclamó Butch mientras corría a saber donde.

Bellota solo río. Es verdad que ese chico la podía poner muy furiosa, pero, por alguna razón, le caía demasiado bien. Luego iría a disculparse con él. Pero, ¿por qué no disfrutar de sus gritos un rato más?

_-Te quiero idiota- _susurró mientras reía alegre

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
